movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City
Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City is a is an upcoming 2019 American Action Comedy film and it will be released in theaters on September 16, 2019. This is a First Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol in Missions Movie. Summary The Animal Patrol Team are arrived in New York City and has a mission to stop the Island Fox and his Culpeo Mate. Plot Coming Soon! Cast Main Characters * Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck: A Moth Duckling who is a Aquatic Water animal become the leader member of the team. * Angelina Jolie as Lollipop: A Rainbow Squirrel who is a leader of the Animal Patrol. * Abigail Spencer as Ruffles O'Reilly: A Little Chow Chow Dog who is Lollipop's Brave and Secure Helper. * Sandra Bullock as Danjhely: A Robotic Firefly Dingo who is a Australian animal and a co-leader was very flawless and brave even the power is howling. * Bill Hader as Carlito: A Cricket Cheetah Cub is really shy, playful and cute as a Savannah animal can run fast. * Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill: A Blue-Violet Cockroach Fennec Fox who is a new character in the movie and the show as a North African animal. * Mona Marshall as Eva: A Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel is Danjhely's cousin as a Pilot Canine animal who loves making beauty stuff like the power. * Jack Black as Kendryck: A Wingless Dragonfly Cat who is always to be a Athletic ghost as a Feline animal. * Amy Poehler as Caramel Carla: A Fawn who is the Camper. * Miriam Wallen as Freshy Flower: A Robot Skunk Kit who is Caramel Carla's Sidekick. * Chris Rock as Little Flighter: A Sugar Glider who is the Mechanic. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Sweet Treatie: Lollipop's pet talking robotic raccoon who helped the Animal Patrol Team in action. * Kristen Chenoweth as Flipsy Flop: A Cheerleader Coyote Pup with a soft high pitch voice who is doing a cheer for the Animal Patrol. * Anna Camp as Sandy: A Robotic Flying Squirrel who is Animal Patrol Team's pet. * Clara Bow as Jellia: A Animatronic Jackalope who is Animal Patrol Team's Bestie Friend. * Bonnie Hunt as Tattoo Patch: A Teenage Red Kangaroo who is helping the Animal Patrol Team. Secondary Main Characters * Christina Hendricks as Trinna: A Pink Tree Squirrel who is a Student. * Claire Foy as Sparkle Splash: Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter who helped Trinna to put Animal Patrol Team in Action. * Noah Schnapp, Aiden Lewandowski, Bella Stine, Tara Strong and Chris Parnell as The MB5 Team: They are the 5 Super Bugs who protects Yardley. * Laura Bailey as The Princess Bug: A Princess who helps the MB5 Team to protects Yardley. * Tim Allen as Bluesy Beaverton: A Mid-Size Light Blue Beaver who is a Referee of the game and a Leader of his Group. * Lacy Phillips ss Bluecorn: A little Blue Chipmunk who is very playful, even meeting the Animal Patrol Team. * Cole Caplan as Feather Wood: A little Woodpecker who is a new member of Bluesy's Team. * Penny Marshall as Lil' Stinky: A little Purple Skunk who greets Bluecorn, even the Animal Patrol Team. * Pierce Gagnon as Rattz: A little Lightest Gray Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend. * Sofía Vergara as Princess Razzberries: A Older Gray Fox who is a Majesty member of Bluesy's Group. Recurring Characters * Bill Fagerbakke as Chippy Chip: A Villain Chocolate Milkshake Chipmunk who is causing a lot of trouble. * Janice Kawaye as Funny Nutty: A Chocolate-Strawberry Sundae Squirrel who is a prankster henchmen for Chippy Chip. * Sarah Hyland as Dania Beaverton: A Little Tan Beaver who is a Cheerleader of the game and Bluesy's Sister. * Evan Kishiyama as Bradie Bonster: A Light Tan Collie Dog who is playful. * Kelly Ripa as Hoovesie: A Light Green Goat Kid who is very shy and timid. * Sirena Irwin as Jungle Nellie: A Explore Light Lavender Alpine Dingo Pup who is ally of Bluesy and his Group. * Trey Parker and Brie Larson as Tannier and Muffins: The Flying Squirrel Twins who are Little Flighter's Friends. * Jen Taylor as Eleni: A Red Fox Kit who is Carlito's Best Friend. She has a High-Pitch Voice. * Ashlie Brillault as Barley Fliptrick, A Roller-Skater Alley Cat who is Carlie Mcgill's Best Friend. * Katie Holmes as StrawBunny: A Rabbit who appears as a Good Character. Minor Characters * Ashly Burch as Quilly: A Porcupine who likes to Draw and Paint Pictures. * Kathy Najimy as Sneakers: A Torch Key Raccoon who is Rattz's Sister and Hummy JewelFeather's Best Friend. * Andy Garcia as Fire Flight: A Talent Sugar Glider who is doing with some talent tricks. * Rachel Crow as Acornutty: A Singing Animatronic Chipmunk who loves to sing and dance. * Bryce Papenbrook as Ranger Husker: A Husky who Helped Caramel Carla on her Missions. * Katie Leigh as Lacey Husker: A Husky Pup who is Ranger's Sister and Caramel Carla's Friend. * Erica Lindbeck, Todd Haberkorn and Debi Derryberry as Willow Blue, Quinker and Hunny Hallie: A Wallaby Joey, a Quokka & a Hamster who are 3 Aquatic Friends. * Kristen Bell as Little Loppie: A Kangaroo Joey who is very sweet as candy. Villains * Norm Macdonald as Captain Clawer: Island Fox who is the Antagonist in the Movie. * Yvonne Strahovski as Jolly Catherie: A Culpeo who is Captain Bite's Mate. * Donovan Patton, Peter New, Andrea Libman, Samuel Vincent, Nicole Oliver and Ted Lewis as The Raccoon Dog Crew: A Group of Raccoon Dogs who are Captain Bite and Jolly Catherie's Servents. Their Names are: Sunner, Boo-Boo, Layla, Kai, Twistie and Banzai. Songs/Soundtrack Sugar - Maroon 5 See You Again - Charlie Puth We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Dead Or Alive We Got the Beat - the Go Gos Cheerleader - OMI (Kidz Bop 30) (End Credits) Trivia * New Characters are appears in the Movie. *This is a parody of The Spongebob Movie: Sponge out of Water. Rating This film has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) due to: Some Action 10/10 * An explosion occurs. * Audryck makes an epic jump. Mild Peril 2/10 * Some scenes may show some danger. Rude Humor 3/10 * Eva makes fun of Carlie Mcgill. Some Scenes May a Compliment Look 9/10 * Danjhely in her Paw Patrol Form. Release Dates See page: Animal Pack Rescue Movie/Release Date In Theaters * September 16, 2019 (USA) Home Media * September 16, 2019 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (USA and Canada) * October 29th, 2019 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (UK, Worldwide) * December 19th, 2020 (Netflix) (USA and Canada) * December 29th, 2021 (Netflix) (Worldwide) TV Spots See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City /TV Spots Coming soon! State Farm: Animal Patrol Team are need to catch Captain Bite and his Mate. Duracell: Danjhely's Vechicle needs some power. Progressive: Animal Patrol Team are looking for a Villain. Wal-Mart: Bluesy's Group are buying a a Pet for Feather Wood. Geico: Animal Patrol Team in Australia. Lunchables: A New Mission for the Bluesy's Group. Movie Trailers & Teaser Trailer All Trailers See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City/Trailer transcripts Teaser Trailer See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City/Teaser Trailer Coming Soon! Movie Transcript See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, please expect it to be unfinished! Openings (In Cinemas) See Page: Opening to Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City 2019 AMC Theater Merchandise Happy Meal Toys You can get Audryck, Carlito, Kendryck, Danjhely, Eva, Carlie Mcgill, Caramel Carla, Little Flighter, and other characters as action figures in your purchase of a Happy Meal. For more Info, click here. Kraft Mac & Cheese Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, and costumes etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. Backpacks The characters will be on a backpack of they're color. Toys The characters in the film will have 7" Action Figures, Plushes, Micro Figures, Playsets with 6" Figures. LEGO LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: Animal Pack Rescue Movie Sets Coming Soon! Outtakes See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City/Outtakes (page coming soon) An outtake is a humorous reel of forgotten, ruined and reworked scenes of the cast. Reception Box Office When the film will be released, Nickelodeon predicted a successful Box Office. Critical Response Within it's first week of the teaser trailer's release, Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City gained positive acclaim by both critics and audiences and has received an 99% rating score on Rotten Tomatoes as the consensus says "Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol in Missions" is not only the first 2010s nickelodeon series movie to ever be good, but also, the first to begin a shared universe." This movie also has a 97% rating on Metacritic. The film was given a Best Animated Feature nomination during the Annie Awards of 2021. It also received a rating of 9.6/10 on IMDB, and a 4/5 on Common Sense Media. Awards and nominations The Movie Idea Awards This movie won for "Best animated and Hilarious Nickelodeon film" on The Movie Awards and won Best Voice from an Animated Film for Animal Patrol Team's funny moments. Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2023 The Movie won for "The Animal Patrol Team's First Mission", on KCA 2023, and won Great animation from Chris Savino. Variant Logos * Film Modified Screen appears and said "This Film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen and edited for content." * Paramount Pictures - None. * Paramount Animation - Right After the Paramount Pictures logo, The Screen Fades black, then the word Paramount appears, then the word Animation is drawn under it.(This will be the original variant for the rest of the Paramount Animation movies) * Nickelodeon Movies - Bluesy Beaverton was watching Bluecorn blowing a Orange Bubblegum. But it's getting bigger and it pops which is said "Nickelodeon" and the Blue Ball which it said "Movies" as Bluesy and Bluecorn laughs. * Peach Nova Productions - None * Spin Master Entertainment - None Gallery See page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City/Gallery Coming Soon Studios Film Modified Screen Studios3.png Peach Nova Productions Spin Master Entertainment Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:2019 films Category:Animated movies Category:PG Category:September 2019 Releases Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action films Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Upcoming films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animation